WWII
by Ripper-Jack-Ripper
Summary: A year and a half ago Neji's two lovers Itachi&Sasori went off to fight in second world war, & leave him at home to worry for their lives. Neji has some questions when they get back only they have something else in mind!slight lime,lemon second chapter!


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto *pouts*

Warning : the following fan fic contains yaoi, scenes of sexuality, nudity, coarse language, mature subject matter and may not be suitable for all audiences. Viewer discretion is advised.

AU.

Pairings: Ita x Neji x Saso

AN: Dedicated to my best friend and well i guess shes my beta too well its dedicated to Kira-koi...any following chapters are also dedicated to her! Love you kira-koi even thogh books hurt they help me remember how to spell...to some extent.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please come back," Neji pleaded as he hugged the men before him, and gave them each a tear filled kiss on the lips. "Please," he said with shaky hands. Never had he ever shown so much emotion and still to normal standards it wasn't much. The few tears that he had let fall from his lilac white eyes were gently kissed away by Itachi. His shaky hands grabbed by Sasori's strong firm ones.

"Don't worry too much," Sasori said as he squeezed Neji's hands." We will return and if we don't know that we will meet again,"

"Just know what will be waiting if you **don't**," Neji said sending a glare at the two.

"I guess we should return then. Shouldn't we Sasori?," Itachi said in a mocking tone.

"We **will** see you later," they both said in unison

"See you latter," Neji repeated back.

That was a year ago. The letters that he received weekly had stopped coming about a month ago. But nobody had come by to tell him if either of them was still alive or not. All of his worries were piling up. All of his friends were worried for him because it never showed up on his face and they all new that they were there, especially since he started to leave the house less and less for fear of missing an important call or visit. He obsessively checked the mail three times daily, once in the morning once at noon and once before bed and every time he saw somebody who looked like the mail man walk by the house.

The stress was now clearly shown on his face. Symptoms of mal-nutrition, his cheeks now more defined and he began to work out more in the basement. Mostly with the punching bag. Beating it till his hands, feet and legs started to bleed or the bag needed to be replaced. Most of the time the bag needed to be replaced. All the while he never showed any forum of emotion to anybody, and he didn't talk about any of it either. He had always been quiet but now he was silent his face, free of emotion.

Until that day. About four months after the letters stopped. Neji was in the kitchen making himself a small lunch, he couldn't stomach that much food anymore, but he still took all of his vitamins because he new that he wasn't getting enough of them with his diet. Three loud knocks came from the front door. He knew immediately that it wasn't one of his friends because they didn't knock._ Oh kami please let it not be one of their comrades, please._ "Hello Neji," a deep hardened and sad voice greeted as the door was opened. Neji stared wide eyed at the two men before him their faces bore no emotion but as Neji stared into their eyes he could see everything that they had, and probably still did feel. His heart thudded loudly in his ears it had been almost a year and a half since they had left. _Finally they're home, they're safe, and they're…whole, different but home, finally._ Neji thought to himself relieved they weren't that different and they had both relaxed as they hugged Neji. The biggest difference must have been that Sasori's hair was no longer that familiar blood red, it was silvery white with red tips. They walked into the house following Neji to the kitchen. They sat at he table in silence while Neji prepared more lunch for the three of them. "How are you Neji?" Itachi asked as he stood up to wrap his arms around Neji's waist.

"I-I'm fine" he said as turned to wrap his arms around the taller man, "Sasori getting changed?" he questioned.

"Yes and no,"

"What do you mean, and why did you two stop sending me letters?" he asked anger steadily seeping through his mouth with each word. Itachi sighed.

"Sasori," he called, "We have a bit of explaining to do before we can do what we want,"

"Ok, fine," he murmured as he came down the stairs, wearing only his jeans and belt.

"Why don't we sit in the living-room?" Itachi said as he pulled him along side. Once they were sitting beside each other on the couch with Neji in the middle, Sasori began to speak.

"Neji," Said man took a deep breath as he turned to Sasori. His pearl eyes opened wide as he was pushed back onto Itachi's muscular chest. "I don't wanna think of the war right now. We haven't seen you in a year and a half, there for we have not had **sex** with you in a year and a half." Sasori leaned in to bite Neji's ear lobe. "What do you think I want to do **right** now, Neji?" the shorter man whispered huskily into Neji's ear, his hot breath tickling it, causing shivers to cascade down the dark chocolate haired man's spine. Itachi scooped Neji up and carried him up to the bedroom, Sasori following not far behind, slipping his belt from its loops and dropping it on the floor.

Neji was gently laid down on the bed as Itachi stepped back to look at the Hyuga, his hair sprawled out across the silk pillow cases, and shirt lifted half way up his stomach in a teasing manner, the button to his jeans un-done. And this man was all his and Sasori's, no one else's. Everybody would definitely know that after tonight. Not that they already didn't this would just re-enforce that fact.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: hope that you liked it if you want me to finnish and post the next part all you have to do is review! I lurv all of you who do!!!!

Ino-chan


End file.
